A History of Violence
by Tsuki no Rin
Summary: [ONESHOT][EdxWin]Mainly set during their childhood: Song Fic to the song Just For by Nickelback.


**Warnings and Disclaimers: Any and all characters from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist do not belong to me. I only torture them for some stories. I also do not own the song "Just For" or the group Nickelback. There may be some teenage content in the story but it is very limited. This story is set a little bit before the end of the series which means there are some spoilers and if you have no idea what any of this may be about, then don't come crying to me please. It's not my fault, I warned you -:sheepish grin:-.**

Summary: EdxWin –Mainly set during their childhood- Song Fic to the song Just For by Nickelback.

- -

**A History of Violence**

- -

Edward Elric had always been a rather violent boy. His mother had often had to scold him for getting into fights and he regularly fought with his two best friends; his younger brother Al and the girl next door Winry Rockbell. However, there were also just as many fights _for_ his little brother and Winry Rockbell—mainly Winry though.

- - - - - -

Ed leaned his head lazily against the train window as he and his younger brother Al traveled to Risembool for a rare automail maintenance check. As the train's track bumped the blonde's head on and off the glass, Ed let his mind travel fondly over those violent memories.

- -

_I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do_

- -_  
_

A young Ed sat in the shade with his two best friends. The youngest out of them, Al, lay sleeping at the base of the tree while Ed and Winry chatted about Al's recently passed birthday party.

Something caught Ed's eye and he turned to look towards the line of trees that lay a little off from them. A young boy, around their age, was looking over at them.

Ed narrowed his eyes dangerously. No, the boy was looking over at one of them. Ed's scowl deepened as he realized exactly who the boy was looking at.

"Winry. Who's that?" Ed snapped suddenly, interrupting Winry in mid-sentence.

"Huh? Oh, isn't that one of the farmer's boys?" Winry asked in confusion, looking from Ed's scowling face to the boy who sat in the bushes, blushing at her. "Why?"

Ed muttered to himself as he picked up large rock that lay nearby and flung it at the boy in the bushes. Ed smiled triumphantly as a loud wail erupted from the bushes and the boy ran out and down the road.

"No reason." Ed finally answered Winry's question and he returned his gaze to her shocked face.

Winry pouted at him angrily. "Ed that wasn't very nice."

"He was staring at you." He pointed out in return.

"I didn't mind."

"Well I did." That ended the conversation and they eagerly returned to their previous one.

- -

Ed chuckled at the memory, receiving a confused look from the suit of armor beside him as a reward. Shaking his head to clear the memory, he smiled reassuringly at his brother before returning his head to the glass as another memory resurfaced.

- -

_I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do_

- -_  
_

Another young Edward was once again playing with Winry; Al was sick that day and his mother had allowed Ed to go outside and have some fun nonetheless.

They were swinging on an old wooden swing that was attached to a large tree near the Elric household. Laughter rang out through the branches of the trees and they took turns pushing and being pushed.

Nelly, a girl who lived nearby, came with another boy and they soon joined into the fun as well.

It was finally Winry's turn to swing and everyone took turns pushing the laughing little girl. Ed went first and he started off by giving Winry her favorite "Super Alchemist Underdog"; with one hand on her back and one on the rope, he would push her with all his might and run under her as he let go; sending her flying upwards with his movement.

Nelly was second and gave Winry her "Incredible Cow Pow Push", which Ed and the other boy giggled insanely at when the name was announced. She pulled the wooden seat up that held Winry high above her head and then jumped with it as she pushed, giving it more momentum.

Ed watched as the boy finally made his way over to Winry Rockbell. Ed scowled slightly as the boy announced his move as the "Super _Duper_ Farmer Boost" which Ed found was suspiciously close to his own title.

Ed's scowl deepened as the boy placed one hand on the rope and the other on Winry's back. Now, not only was Ed very possessive of his friends, he was also very possessive of everything and anything his or what he _considered_ his.

This boy had crossed two very finely written lines. One: he was stealing Ed's infamous move. And two: he was touching Winry. _His_ Winry.

Clearing his throat slightly, Ed mustered up all the height he could gather as he stalked over to the confused little boy. "You're stealing my move." Ed growled.

"Na-uh, I wasn't even going to use your lame move." The other boy replied, sticking his tongue out in distaste.

"Yes you were! Winry wasn't he stealing my move?" Ed turned to Winry who simply shrugged and complained that no one was pushing her.

Nelly ran over and the girls exchanged pushes and swings as the boys glared at each other off at the side.

"What's your problem?" the other boy muttered before breaking the staring contest and racing over to Winry's side, offering to push her again.

"Don't touch her!" Ed demanded as he marched up to the trio.

"Ed?" Winry questioned as Ed stood in front of her defensively.

"Why? You're just annoying!" The other boy tossed back as he grabbed a hold of young Winry Rockbell's arm.

"I _said_ don't touch her!" Ed screamed as he flung the boy off of his best friend and proceeded to kick him swiftly in the gut.

"Ah! Nelly let's go, this guy's a weirdo." The boy exclaimed in alarm and dragged Nelly down the hill.

- -

Ed smiled in amusement as the ending wisps of the memory faded from his mind. He would never let anyone hurt Winry or Ed. Although there was this one time…

- -

_  
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you _

_And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do_

- -_  
_

A small blonde girl cried out in pain as the young boy towering over her threw a jar of bolts on her.

"Ha! What's wrong machine freak? Don't you like these kinds of things?" Another boy taunted as he kicked dirt all over the Winry's new dress. "Don't like the dirt either? Oh, I thought you did! Look how much you play in it with those Elric brothers."

Winry stood up defiantly and glared at the boy who spoke to her, opening her mouth to respond to the statement but was beat to the opportunity to retort to the boys.

"That's with us! Not with a little rat like you!" Ed called out as he and Al hurried to the scene.

Al detoured over to Winry and helped her dust off her dress while Ed made a bee line towards the group of boys that were previously tormenting his friend.

"What about you? Feel like being buried in crops, huh, farm boys?" Ed threatened as he took a determined step towards the males.

"Stay out of this Ed! Don't- ouch!" Winry wailed as Al brushed some dust off her dress and into a cut she had gotten when she had fallen. "Ow! Al, don't touch that cut!" She scolded as she nursed it lightly.

"They hurt you?" Ed asked angrily as he continued to glare at the slightly frightened boys. "Should I hurt them?" He continued as he took a step forward.

"No! Ed don't! You'll get in trouble again!" Winry exclaimed and Al shouted his agreement.

"I don't care!" Ed gave chase after the fleeing boys, shouting various insults at them and picking up some pebbles along the way to toss at them.

-

_  
And I want to make him  
Regret life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
_

-

When Ed had caught up to the one who had thrown the bolts on Winry, he unleashed his worst fury on the boy.

He didn't come out of the ordeal unscathed either, but he could proudly say that he had left the boy with more than a few reminders that he shouldn't mess with Winry.

"Say you'll never go near her again!" Ed demanded as he landed another punch. The boy didn't respond as his lip split and he continued to cry out painfully. "Say it!"

"I promise!" The boy screamed as Ed flung his other fist at him, sending him to the ground. "I won't go near her! I won't even talk to her!"

"Good." He spat at the boy and stomped back towards the place where he had left Al and Winry.

"I hate you! And I hate her! I wish you guys didn't live in Risembool!" The boy screamed at Ed's retreating back.

"Even better!" Ed screamed back at him and continued on his way.

- -

Al turned to Ed as he tried to smother the laughter that was erupting from his mouth.

"Brother?" Al asked questioningly but Ed just shook his head in response and returned to the passing scenery.

A thudding sound drew Ed's attention from the window and he glanced down at the wrench that was suddenly lying beside him. Looking at it brought on another memory…

- -

_And I want to make him  
Take back all that he took from you  
Yes I do  
_

- -

A tall boy ssmirked with a small wrench dangling from his hands as he stood over Ed and Winry.

It was just Ed's luck that Al had been kept after school that day. Now he and Winry were by themselves and being harassed by this guy!

"What's wrong, _shrimp_? Can't help out your girlfriend?" The older boy taunted as he swung the wrench back and forth in front of Ed's body.

Ed's eye twitched dangerously as he glared up at the boy. Jumping up, Ed shoved the older boy with all of his might but he barely budged.

Okay…Plan B.

Quickly drawing a simple transmutation circle, Ed placed his hands on it and focused his energy. The ground beneath the boy in front of him fell from it's place and he screeched in alarm as he was whisked below Ed's feet.

Ed jumped up and caught the wrench that had been flung out of the thief's hands as he had fallen.

Winry giggled as she peered into the hole Ed had created and spied the older boy looking up at the sky in amazement.

She skipped towards Ed and retrieved her stolen wrench. "Thank you Ed!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Anytime, Win." He replied as a small blush overtook his face. Oblivious to the boy's burning face, Winry leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before trotting away happily.

Ed brought his hand to his cheek and tentatively touched his cheek. It was warm; whether that was from her kiss or his blush, he decided not to determine.

- -

"Ed." He turned his head to the blonde girl standing beside him. "What's wrong with your cheek?" She gestured to the hand that cupped his cheek gingerly

He snorted and removed his hand before turning back to the window.

"Fine, be that way." She pouted as she replaced the wrench's place on the seat next to him. "But, now you owe me a shopping spree."

Ed groaned and, despite the upcoming dent in his money, smiled ruefully at her as she continued to engage him and his brother in conversation.

- -

_  
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you _

_And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do_

- - - - - -

Yes, Edward Elric had always been a violent child. But then again, he had also always loved a very popular little girl.

**..+..------------------------------..+..**

**A/N: I'm sorry if it was difficult to tell when Ed was going into the memories, but it was because I didn't want to put it in italics and screw up the lyrics and I didn't want to underline it. So, I'm very sorry for those who found it annoying.**

**Xoxoxoxo!**


End file.
